


don't die on me

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Frank gets injured - Claire fixes him up - Karen worries over him, Vague Description of Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you really say you would kill me if I died?”<br/>Karen started to laugh, remembering exactly what she had said to him earlier. His hand came up on her face and cradled her cheek, wiping off a tear Karen didn’t know had fallen. “I did. And I meant it. If you dare die on me, I will spend the rest of my life killing you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't die on me

The call to from Matt to Karen’s cell phone came as a surprise, as she had been going out of her way to actively avoid Matt after finding out he had been keeping the fact that he was Daredevil from her. She’d even been avoiding Foggy, even though it wasn’t  _his_  fault that Matt was keeping it from her, but she was still angry that he hadn’t told her either. She understood  _why_ , but it didn’t make her less angry.

She sent the call to voicemail, still not exactly ready to talk to Matt. A second call came in, she ignored that one too. Third third call came from Frank’s cell phone. She knew the number by heart, but she hadn’t saved it in her phone. Frank had told her not to save it.

“Hello?” Karen said, a smile on her face – she had expected the voice that was coming through her phone to be Frank.

“Karen, don’t hang up.” Matt’s voice came through the phone, causing panic and annoyance to bubble up in her stomach.

“What are you doing with Frank’s phone?”

“Just get to my apartment, I’ll explain there.”

Matt hung up before Karen could argue with him, tell him he owed her more than that before she just jetted over. But the fact that he had Frank’s cell phone and had been so insistent on calling her so many times in a row. Karen stood to her feet and tossed her phone in her purse, grabbing it and leaving her office. The best part about working for the Bulletin was not having to explain her every move, it was normal for Karen to spend most of her time out of her office unless she was writing.

The drive to Matt’s wasn’t long, but it felt like it had taken Karen a whole day with the thoughts that were running through Karen’s mind. Why did he have his cell phone? Why wouldn’t he tell me what was wrong? Why wasn’t Frank calling? She had wished that Matt had just given her something to calm her nerves, or give her some kind of inclination what was going. But, she guessed, that’s just who Matt was.

Karen had just barely lifted her hand to knock on the door when the door slid open and Matt, still in his Daredevil costume, stood in front of her. “Where is he?” Karen demanded to know, taking two steps in the apartment.

She stopped as she saw Frank lying on Matt’s couch, his front blocked by the silm body of a woman, but she could still see his head and how much blood was pouring out of him. “Frank!” She exclaimed, dropping her purse to the ground and running to his side. She stood next to the woman, who was trying to stop the bleeding. Karen’s hands cradled his face, choking a sob out of her chest.

His lips parted open as if he was trying to speak, but Karen shook her head and pressed one finger on his lips. “Don’t. Don’t talk.” She said, looking at the woman next to her. “You can save him, right?” She asked. Upon looking at her when she was close enough she realized who it was. “Claire, please say you can save him.” Karen pleaded.

“It’s going to be a long night,” Claire responded as she tried to work on stopping the bleeding. She tried to give Karen a reassuring smile, but if she was being honest she wasn’t sure how well this was going to work out.

Karen turned her attention back to Frank and pressed her lips against his forehead, despite the blood smeared on his forehead. It stung her lips and she knew it would be all she would taste for days, but she didn’t care. She could be disgusted by it later.

“If you die,” Karen spoke, low enough for just Frank (and Matt, she realized) to hear. “I will kill you. Do you understand me? If you die, I will find a way to bring you back to kill you and it will be a nasty cycle because I will continue to do it. Do you understand? Do not die on me.” She said, pressing her forehead against his.

Claire asked Karen for space to work and despite the fact that she would have much rather preferred to stay by Frank’s side, Karen moved away from him. She knew that Claire would be able to save him, she couldn’t let herself think otherwise.

* * *

 

When Claire had said it was going to be a long night, she hadn’t been kidding. Even though it hadn’t taken her that long to stop the bleeding, there was the fact of how much blood he’d lost. She sent Matt out to break into a blood bank to get blood for him. Things would have been so much easier if they could have just taken him to a hospital, but considering Frank was…. Frank, there was no hope for them to do that.

Karen wasn’t sure what time it was when Claire had finished as much as she was going to be able to do with what she had, but the news was good.  _Not out of the woods, but stable._  She repeated the words to herself like they were a mantra, needing them to stay sane, to stay standing. She made herself busy by cleaning up Frank’s blood, by cleaning up what Claire had used to save his life, by running over every little thing in her head a hundred times until there was nothing more for Karen to do.

When there was nothing for her to do and Matt had returned with the blood they needed, Karen moved to sit in front of the couch where Frank was, not sure if she could actually sleep if she had wanted to. The only thing she could think about was the panic of thinking Frank was dead. She’d experienced it once before but this was so much worse. This was so much more terrifying.

* * *

 

It was well into the next night when heard a weak, gruff voice from behind her. “Ma'am?” A smile formed on her face when she heard the voice and she sat up on her knees, turning around to look up at him. She’d never heard his voice so small and it scared her. Everything about  _this_ , everything about  _him_  scared her. “Did you really say you would kill me if I died?”

Karen started to laugh, remembering exactly what she had said to him earlier. His hand came up on her face and cradled her cheek, wiping off a tear Karen didn’t know had fallen. “I did. And I meant it. If you dare die on me, I will spend the rest of my life killing you.”

 


End file.
